K-ON und Panzer
by Ashigara
Summary: The members of Houkago Team Time were involve and died in an accident. When they were about to go to the after life, an angel gave them an offer to complete a mission for her in exchange of being able to return to the world of the living. How will the members of HTT complete their mission of their mission is to drive a tank and help Oarai win another important match. Please R&R.


A/N: Hello there guys. This is my very first fanfic, under this account anyway. I lost access to my account 'Crappy Angel' so I had no choice but to make a new one. Well putting that aside, This is my first cross over fanfic and my very first story involving either K-On or Girls und Panzer. Also, this story literally came out of nowhere while I'm working on my real project "Girls und Panzer Z" a zombie AU fanfic under a Girls und Panzer so don't expect too much about this story. Well enough with the chit chat and let me present to you my new story, K-ON und Panzer.

 **"WE DIED"**

Five girls found their selves walking in an empty peach black space. It was as is they are in a completely dark room, except that they are able to see each other.  
"Where are we?" A girl with bluish black hair tied into twin tails asked. She is Azusa Nakano, the rhythm guitarist of the band Houkago Tea Time and a member of the Light Music club.  
"Dunno, let's try looking for the light switch." A girl with short light brown hair said. Her bangs are held back by a yellow head band making her forehead her most prominent feature. She is Ritsu Tainaka, The drummer of HTT and the president of the light music club.  
"There is no light switch here." A voice suddenly spoke up. Making the tall black haired girl in the group jump up in fear. She is Mio Akiyama, the band's bass guitarist and Ritsu's childhood friend. She instinctively cling to her childhood friend.  
"Who's there?" Ritsu held back her fear and ask. In the distance, a figure slowly appeared. She has long cobalt blue hair and golden yellow eyes and have some kind of white light emitting from her.  
"A-A ghost." A girl with short brown hair said shivering in fear. She is Yui Hirasawa, the band's lead guitarist and also the vocalist.  
"Oh, great. First I was a poor high school student who died with her twin sister in an accident and was sent to an afterlife school, then I became an experimental ESP-er created by some weird group of scientist, then I became a student council of a prestigious school and get caught in an apocalypse with two groups of school idols and their love ones and now I am an angel mistaken for a ghost. What am I going to be next? A crew of a Sturm Tiger?" The blue hair figure mumbled with an irritated tone.  
"Huh?" Ritsu asked with a puzzled look in her eyes.  
"Never mind what I just said." The girl said waving her hand. "Well anyways, let me introduce myself. I'm Yui-"  
"Whoa the same name as me." Yui started to introduce herself but was interrupted by Yui. (I think that was kinda confusing)  
"You're right Yui-chan." A blonde hair girl named Tsumugi said.  
"Uh yeah. Great, now I have to deal with the fact that I have the similar name as one of this girls." The blue haired Yui said to herself. "Damn that Ashigara, she should've just choose Kirino or Hikari for this role."  
"Sorry, what role?" Ritsu asked again.  
"Never mind, let's just get down to business and finish things here so I can go back to my own fanfic." Blue haired Yui said and the dark room change into a tragic scene. The girls suddenly found their selves in a foot bridge overlooking a tragic scene. On the road below lies fives mangled figures, not too far from them was a large truck. The five members of HTT all gasp in shock upon seeing this, what shock them more was the identity of the five girls lying on the asphalt road. It was the five of them.  
"W-What is this?" Ritsu asked in disbelief. Mio was now clinging tightly at Ritsu. Yui was doing the same with Tsumugi and Azusa was just flat out staring at the scene.  
"As you can see, you guys are already dead." The blue haired Yui said. "The five of you are crossing a pedestrian crossing when a truck appeared and hit you. That is the reason why you guys are here." She explained.  
As if on cue, the memory of their last moment went flooding into them. They had just came out of an ice cream shop and are already walking on their way back home when they got caught in an accident. As they were crossing a pedestrian crossing, an out of control truck appeared and literally mowed the five of them. The next thing they knew was they were now walking aimlessly on the dark room earlier.  
"Don't screw with us!" Ritsu roared not wanting to accept the truth and tried to grab the blue haired Yui but for some reason she can't touch her. She just went past her like she was trying to grab air.  
"Don't waste you time, it's pointless." The blue haired Yui said.  
"We... We can't just die lke this. We have our dreams that we want to come true." Azusa said now crying.  
"I can't go without saying goodbye to Ui." Yui said. Fighting back the urge to cry.  
"Mama, Papa." Mio sobbed while in her knees.  
"There is nothing that can be done there. Everyone is fated to die anyway, it's just the matter of when will it happen. No matter how good or bad you are, how careful or reckless you are or how healthy you are you will eventually meet your death. That is the rule of life that no one can ever change, well except for God himself. You were just unlucky that your deaths appeared so early and suddenly." The blue haired angel said. The scene remained the same and the number of people on the scene kept on increasing. Eventually a girl with short brown hair appeared and slowly walked towards the lifeless body of Yui, despair was painted on her face. She dropped her bad and was about to get to Yui when a police man appeared and pulled her back. Then several ambulances appeared and several medics came down from them and checked the poor girls' dead bodies one by one. Then they loaded them into the ambulances. Ui was struggling to free herself from the grasp of the police man and run to her sister's side the whole time. Even Jun and Nodoka appeared to try and calm her down. The scene was more that heart breaking for the girls.  
"Ui..." Yui finally broke into a cry and fell on her knees.  
"T-Then are we now going to the afterlife?" Mugi asked trying to hold back her tears but her efforts was clearly in vein.  
The blue haired angel just look at them for a few moment. She observed their expressions. "Fate is really unfair. Who ever invented the word 'fair' anyway? Well that word itself is just a lie anyway." She mumbled to herself.  
"Can't... Can't there be a way for us to go back?" Tsumugi asked still crying. The blue haired girl spared the girls one more glances. Mio was on her knees with both her hands covering her face and crying. Azusa was curled up in a ball and was crying her heart one. Ritsu was pounding violently on the floor while cursing. Yui was on the floor and had broke into a full blown cry while Tsumugi was the only one standing straight and desperately tryng not to cry. "Can you not give us one more chance to continue our lives?"  
*Sigh. The blue haired angel sigh and faced the five girls. Suddenly the people on the scene on the back ground stopped moving and everything faded into monochrome except for the blue haired angel and the five members of HTT. "Why d you think you are here speaking to me and not up there speaking to 'him'?" She asked. This question caught the girls' attention.  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Azusa asked raising her head.  
"You are here because you are given an option to choose from." The blue haired Yui answered.  
"Option?" Mio asked.  
"Yeah. You can choose whether you will just accept your deaths and move on to the other said or try to redeem your lives and return to Earth by completing a mission."  
"You..." Yui sobbed. "You mean I can back to Ui and Nodoka and the others?"  
"Are you serious." Ritsu said and stood up.  
"It depends. If you complete the mission, I can bring you back few moments before your death and let you rewrite your fates. However, if you fail you will go to the other side, no more talking, no more buts." The blue haired angel said making an X with her arms. "So which one is your choice?" The five members of HTT looked at each other. They all nod and Mio, Azusa and Yui stood up.  
"No matter how hard it is, we will complete that mission." Ritsu said filled with determination. Everyone also wears the same expression.  
"Is that so, very well then." The angel said and the scene suddenly changed again. This time the girls found their selves floating above the ocean. A huge ship was below them. The girls were amazed upon noticing the ship. It was what appears to be an aircraft carrier only that it was way larger and has a city on top of it.  
"What is this?" Tsumugi asked in awe.  
"I have never seen anything like this. A city on top of a ship." Mio said.  
"A city on top of a Zuikaku class aircraft carrier. Nothing is more than amazing than this." Ritsu said.  
"Look, they even have a mountain and a forest." Yui pointed an the hill on top of the ship. The girls watch in awe as the massive ship sail. It was a massive Zuikaku class aircraft carrier. On it's supposed to be flight deck was a school surrounded by a small forest, a hill and many houses and establishments. It was like a city but on top of a ship.  
"This is the school carrier of Oarai." The angel started to explain.  
"School carrier?" Yui asked.  
"Yes. In this world, all the secondary schools are built on large ships called school carriers. It was made like that to train the students on being independent. This is the school carrier of Oarai, an all girl high school. Unlike other schools, they don't have anything special to offer, aside from angler fish and sweet potatoes I guess."  
"So, what will be our mission." Ritsu asked.  
"Help them win a senshado match." The blue haired angel answered.  
"Senshado?" The members of HTT all asked in unison.  
"In this world, there is a sport for girls called senshado, a sport that involves the use of tanks designed until the date that world war two had officially come to an end which is August 15, 1945. The sport permits the use of armored vehicle that had at least one prototype made before that date but only fully armored vehicle are allowed for use. Open top or cabin self propelled guns are forbidden, though Karl is an exception to that."  
"Karl, you mean the siege mortar?" Ritsu asked.  
"Oh, so you have knowledge about those things. I actually thought Mio would be the more knowledgeable one." The angel smirked.  
"What about this senshado match that we need to help them you?" Azusa asked.  
"You see, this school is on the verge of being closed. Even though they win the championship and the match against the Selection University, they still have one problem. Due to very low number of enrolls, their school is in debt and the small fund they are receiving is really hurting them. The Senshado Federation agreed to give them much bigger fund under one condition."  
"And that condition is if they win another match?" Tsumugi concluded.  
"That is right Kotobuki-san. They were offered a match against a foreign team in an annihilation match. They were allowed to seek some help from other school but their victory wont come easy. That is why you will be send there to help them."  
"Wait does that mean we are going to drive tanks." Ritsau asked.  
"Uh, yeah naturally." The blue haired angel answered.  
"Wont that be dangerous?" Azusa asked.  
"Nope, as long as you follow the guide lines. While they actually shoot at each others using tanks, some safety features are installed to the tank and the match is strictly supervised. The goal is to knock a tank out, not destroy them. There are sensors installed to the tank that register hits. When the sensor deems a tank is incapable of continuing battle a white flag will spring out of the tank indicating that it is knocked out."  
"I see." Azusa said.  
"We just need to help them win the match right? IF we win we will be able to go back right." Ritsu confirmed.  
"Yes, however I will just bring you back to the time before you get hit. It is up to you guys how you will rewrite you fate. Weather you will get hit or continue to live is up to you." The angel clarified.  
"That's fie for us. As long as we can go back we will do everything we can. Right guys?" Ritsu turned to her friends.  
"YES!" They all answered in unison.  
"Alright then. Since I have very limited jurisdiction here, the best that I can do is just watch. I will be transferring the duty of looking up to you to another angel that has the jurisdiction here. Just remember: remember, you only have one chance. If you fail you will not be given another chance and you will go to the afterlife weather you lke it or not. Is that clear."  
"YES!" The girls answered in unison.  
"Well then. I wish you the best of luck." The blue haired angel said and snapped her finger. Suddenly everything started to get distorted and they the girls started to slowly lose their consciousness. The last thing they remember was that the space they were standing at suddenly disappeared and they begun to fall then their consciousness finally left them.

 **A/N: And that concludes chapter 1. Yeah I know it's short as short but can't blame me though. Writing this story was out of my plans and this story wasn't palled from the beginning. Like I've said. I'm working on a zombie AU fanfic so I don't know if this will be continued. Depending on the number of follows, favorites and reviews, this story might or might not get a second chapter. If there are lots of support for this story then I will continue if. If there is too many or none then I guess I will just delete this. Well anyway, for the second chapter (If it will even get one). HTT meets GuP. Please do leave a review and let me know your thought.**


End file.
